Lisa Yadōmaru
| image = | name = Lisa Yadōmaru | kanji = 矢胴丸 リサ | romanji = Yadōmaru Risa | race = Vizard | gender = Female | eyes = | hair = Black | affiliation = Vizard | previous affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | previous occupation = Lieutenant of the 8th Division | previous team = 8th Division | partner = None | previous partner = Shunsui Kyōraku | base of operations = Vizard Warehouse, Seireitei, Soul Society | marital status = Single | status = Incapacitated | shikai = Haguro Tonbo | bankai = None | manga debut = Volume 24, Chapter 214 | anime debut = Episode 122 | video game debut = Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 | media appearances = Manga, Anime, and Video Games | japanese voice = Kanako Hatori | english voice = Tara Platt | spanish voice = }} is a Vizard and was the former Lieutenant of the 8th Division under Captain Shunsui Kyōraku. Appearance Lisa's appearance is of a young adult woman with red oval glasses and long black hair. Her hair has bangs in the front and she keeps the back in two braided pigtails. She dresses in a long sleeved [[Wikipedia: sailor fuku|sailor fuku]], with a teal green/blue collar and matching pleated skirt, completed with a pink neckerchief. (In contrast to the Western-style uniforms worn by the students of Karakura High School). During her time in Soul Society she wore a variation of the standard Shinigami robes. As she wore a shortened hakama resembling a skirt. Her hair was in two braided pigtails though slightly shorter and was much more well kept with straight bangs. She also wore red squared glasses as opposed the oval ones she currently wears. Personality In comparison to her comrades, Lisa is one of the calmer, more sensible members of the Vizard. She is quite stern, serious, distant and secretive. She seems easily irritated and likes to read erotic manga (specifically, josei manga). She lends her ero-manga to other characters, including Love and Ichigo (who denies it). She is also very curious, and had a habit of spying on the captain's meetings during her time in Soul Society. Despite her rather distant personality, she appears to care about her fellow Vizard, as shown when she warned Kensei about an attack from a Hollowfied Ichigo. She has shown to have a playful side similar to her former captain Shunsui Kyōraku, as the two were close and shared in mutual advances toward each other. History Approximately 110 years ago, Lisa was the Lieutenant of the 8th Division under then Captain Shunsui Kyōraku. Lisa is first seen arriving at the 1st Division Headquarters with her Captain Kyōraku and Captain Jūshirō Ukitake of the 13th Division. When Kyōraku enters into a conversation about promptness with Captain Love Aikawa of the 7th Division, Lisa interrupts stating how they were prompt because she groped him to wake him up, to which Kyōraku tries to shush her because it would be inappropriate to address such things in public. She then silently follows her captain as he and the other captains comment on the status of the Gotei 13. She then bears witness to Kyōraku explaining to 5th Division Lieutenant Sōsuke Aizen the existence of the Royal Guard.Bleach manga; Chapter -108, page 11-15 Ten years later she is known to engage in reading to the youngest female member of the 8th Division, Nanao Ise, the future Lieutenant of the 8th Division, during the first day of each month. During one of these days, an emergency meeting is called by General Yamamoto to address the disappearance of the members of the 9th Division investigation team who themselves were sent to find victims of mysterious disappearances in Rukongai.Bleach manga; Chapter -102, page 1-2''Bleach'' manga; Chapter -100, page 4-5 The General then decides to send both the Kidō Captain Tessai Tsukabishi and Kidō Lieutenant Hachigen Ushōda of the Kidō Corps to the disappearance sight as part of an investigation team. He is interrupted by Captain Kyōraku, who suggests the it would be unwise to send both into an unknown situation. He suggests instead to send Lisa and calls for her, with her revealing that she was eavesdropping on the meeting the entire time. When Kyōraku plainly scolds her and tells her he told her not to listen in on captains' meetings, to which she plainly states that its human nature to be curious about secrets. Lisa agrees to go along with the investigation team formed of Captain Rōjūrō Otoribashi of the 3rd Division, Captain Shinji Hirako of the 5th Division, Love, and Hachi.Bleach manga; Chapter -102, page 9-13 Lisa is right behind Love as they show up at the site of the disappearances after Shinji, she then notices a Hollowfied Kensei Muguruma and is greatly surprised at his current state. She watches in amazement as Kensei lets out a large scream. Shinji states that he doesn't know if it's Kensei but that if they don't draw their swords they are as good as dead. Lisa watches as Love goes to attack the Hollowfied Kensei and sees that Love is outmatched and attacked. Lisa takes out her Zanpakutō and resolves to attack Kensei along side Rose without killing him. Lisa notes that there is more than one way to stop him without killing him as she resolves to cut his tendons. As the two move to attack Kensei, Lisa is surprised, but was too late to warn Rose as he is brutally attacked from behind by a Hollowfied Mashiro Kuna.Bleach manga; Chapter -101, page 1-11 Lisa eventually ends up fighting Kensei and is noticeably losing the fight, but before he can land a devastating punch, he is attacked from behind by Rose who fires a Kidō blast at him. Rose tells him to stop as he didn't use to be the sort of weakling who would attack a woman. Kensei proceeds toward him but Rose is saved by the intervention of Hachi who uses Bakudō #99: "Kin". Lisa and the others begin discussing what to do next when Hiyori attacks Shinji and reveals herself to be Hollowfied as well. Before anyone can act, a darkness falls around the rescue squad and they are attacked by an unseen assailant.Bleach manga; Chapter -100, page 5-15 The assailant is then found to be Kaname Tōsen, Mugurama's 6th seat, who is acting under the orders of Aizen who is the one behind the disappearances and Hollowfication experiments.Bleach manga; Chapter-100, page 16-19 Just as Aizen gives the order to kill the Hollowfied Shinigami, Captain Kisuke Urahara of the 12th Division and Tessai, show up and save them from destruction. Aizen, Gin and Tōsen make their escape and Tessai uses Forbidden Kidō to preserve and transport the rescue squad to the 12th Division barracks. In his lab, Urahara tried to reverse the process using his created item, the Hōgyoku.Bleach manga; Chapter -98 Unfortunately, it ended up as a failed process, not having the desired effect Urahara expected.Bleach manga; Chapter -97, page 3 The next day, Urahara and Tessai were arrested under the orders of the Central 46 Chambers. The Hollowfied Shinigami are sentenced to execution as Hollows. But before any of their sentences could be executed, however, both were rescued by Yoruichi Shihōin, who brought them to a secret underground area.Bleach manga; Chapter -97, page 4-14 In the secluded area, she had also brought Hachi and the other Hollowfied Shinigami, along with the prototype for the new gigai that Urahara was working on. With that epiphany, Urahara resolved to make ten Reiatsu-blocking Gigai to aid him, Tessai, and the eight victims escape to the real world, where they would find a way to undo the Hollowfication process.Bleach manga; Chapter -97, page 15-18 Synopsis Arrancar arc Lisa first appears when Ichigo Kurosaki arrives at the warehouse of the Vizard, planning to "use" them to help him control his inner Hollow.Bleach manga; Chapter 215, page 7-9 Lisa is sitting on a floor while reading her manga as Ichigo and Hiyori fight.Bleach manga; Chapter 216, page 6 She is alerted when Ichigo's inner Hollow takes over and attack's Hiyori.Bleach manga; Chapter 216, page 12-13 When she witnesses Ichigo's inner Hollow nearly choking Hiyori to death, she, as well as the other Vizard, quickly restrain Ichigo before he can kill her.Bleach manga; Chapter 216, page 16-17 While Ichigo is training on his own, the other Vizard are sitting around. Kensei asks Lisa if she is on guard duty can she make sure to watch Ichigo. Lisa tells him that she is keeping an eye on him even though she is more concerned with reading her manga and tells Kensei to leave her alone. Kensei simply states that he knows that she isn't paying attention cause she is more concerned with reading her porn magazine.Bleach manga; Chapter 217, page 7 Lisa later goes with the other Vizard down into his underground training area.Bleach manga; Chapter 218, page 5 Lisa waits with the other Vizard while Ichigo's inner Hollow emerges to take control over his body. Upon possession, Lisa asks Hachi to open the barrier he has placed around Ichigo, stating she will start the fight against Ichigo's Inner Hollow. Shinji asks her not to kill him to which Lisa responds that would be assuming he doesn't kill her first. Lisa enters that barrier and introduces herself as they begin to fight, which results in her right arm being injured.Bleach manga; Chapter 218, page 13-17 As Lisa finishes up her time fighting against the Hollowfied Ichigo, before he can attack her, Kensei steps in and attacks Ichigo, telling Lisa it's time they switch.Bleach manga; Chapter 219, page 14-15 After the fight Lisa is seen on the outside of the barrier trying to catch her breath. She asks Shinji how much break time they get, he mentions to her that since there are eight of them total in the rotation, ten minutes times 8 people would equal to eighty minutes. Though he is shortly corrected by Hiyori and corrects himself stating that it would be seventy minutes. Lisa thinks to herself that Ichigo is strong, much stronger then she had originally thought.Bleach manga; Chapter 220, page 1 While Kensei fights the Hollowfied Ichigo, Lisa thinks of the amount of time required to subjugate the inner Hollow, noting that its supposed to be an hour, more or less. Within the amount of time required the next time the rotation reaches her it will be the end of training.Bleach manga; Chapter 220, page 6 She later watches as Love fights against Ichigo, taking note that she is next in the rotation. She asks the other Vizard what's the longest time any of them have ever taken in the inner Hollow subjugation battles. Kensei notes to her that Hiyori took sixty-nine minutes and 2 seconds and tells her that Ichigo is up to sixty-eight minutes and 44 seconds. Lisa witnesses as the Hollow Ichigo prepares to fire a Cero at Love. Lisa yells to Love that its a Cero to which he yells back that he is aware of it, but before the fight can go further, Ichigo's Hollow form begins to rupture. Lisa looks on when Ichigo defeats his inner Hollow and gains back control over his body he passes out.Bleach manga; Chapter 222, page 3-10 When Hachi becomes alerted when he detects someone has slipped inside his barrier, the other Vizard are surprised.Bleach manga; Chapter 225, page 10-11 Orihime Inoue then shows up and is revealed to Hachi and the other Vizard to be a culprit. They are shown to be quite shocked to see that a simple human could perform such a feat. She then asks an irritated Kensei not to kill her.Bleach manga; Chapter 225, page 12-13 Shortly after Orihime leaves, Kensei asks who she was to which Lisa comments that she only talked to Ichigo and left quickly. When Shinji tells them who she is, how she is the love of his life, Lisa comments on how he says that about all the cute girls and how he used to say the same thing about her.Bleach manga; Chapter 226, page 1 Sometime later, Lisa gets into an argument with Ichigo when she questions if he has any talent. Ichigo comments how she isn't even involved in his training as she is involved in her porno magazines, but Lisa counters that she loaned him one of those magazines to which Ichigo immediately denies. Love admits that he borrows them as well and Lisa comments that she reads them two times a day. Ichigo states that he knows she has a dirty mind. Lisa retorts that she doesn't have a dirty mind, just a healthy interest.Bleach manga; Chapter 229, page 8-9 Lisa is later seen leaving the warehouse with the other Vizard to fight in the upcoming conflict.Bleach manga; Chapter -97, page 19 Fake Karakura Town arc She is then seen with the rest of the Vizard arriving at the fake Karakura Town, intercepting Aizen, Gin, and Tōsen's release from Yamamoto's fire prison.Bleach manga; Chapter 364, page 19-20 When Shinji asks his fellow Vizard if they have anyone in the Gotei 13 whom they want to speak to, Lisa remains silent and goes to briefly speak with Shunsui, her former captain, after stepping on his head and asking him how long is going to play dead. Shunsui gets up revealing he was fine just as she had stated, telling her that he can't believe it, as she has grown so pretty since he last saw her. Lisa kicks him in the face and tells him to just lie there while she shows him how strong she has gotten. As she walks off, Shunsui tells her that he is glad that she is alright. She simply calls him an idiot and uses Shunpo to move back to the Vizard.Bleach manga; Chapter 365, page 5-9 When Shinji returns from speaking to Captain-Commander Yamamoto, the huge Hollow creature spews forth a large horde of Gillian-class Menos from its mouth. Lisa is among the Vizard when they put on their masks to prepare for battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 365, page 16-19 Lisa stands ready for battle as the other Vizard draw their Zanpakutō and attack the Gillian.Bleach manga; Chapter 366, page 2-3 As Hachi finishes off a group of Gillian, Lisa cuts one of the lopped off heads in half with ease. She tells Hachi to move it and stop throwing his enemies her way. She then moves to a Gillian that prepares to fire a Cero, but before it can, she completely shreds it in the blink of an eye.Bleach manga; Chapter 366, page 12-13 Lisa then intervenes when Tia Harribel tries to strike Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya of the 10th Division from behind, striking her from above which forces the Espada back. Hitsugaya then states that there is no point of questioning if the Vizard are friend or foe under the circumstances. Lisa comments that the enemy of her enemy is her friend and that's all the reason she needs. Bleach manga; Chapter 367, page 6-9 While Hiyori and Hitsugaya engage in a childish fight, Lisa becomes irritated and decides to attack Harribel head on. Harribel comments on Lisa being the first, considering how she figured all three would attack her at once. Lisa notes that its unexpected, as she thought so too.Bleach manga; Chapter 368, page 13-15 Lisa while masked continues to battle Harribel and then releases her Shikai. Harribel is then alerted when Hiyori Sarugaki releases her Shikai and attacks her as well, followed by Hitsugaya who does the same. They all converge on her causing a large explosion.Bleach manga; Chapter 375, page 15-18 The battle is cut short however when Aizen intrudes and cuts down Harribel. Bleach manga; Chapter 375, page 21-22 Lisa is next seen with several Captains and Vizard planning to protect Ichigo Kurosaki from Aizen and his shikai. Bleach manga; Chapter 388, page 19 After Shinji explains that protecting Ichigo is important and that the battle is all of theirs, Lisa charges at Aizen with Shinji, Rose, and Love, but is struck down before she can do him any harm.Bleach manga; Chapter 389, page 10 Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: She appears to be ambidextrous, initially wielding her Zanpakutō with her left hand and then switching to her right during her fight with Ichigo Kurosaki. She also is shown using a style that employs a lot of agility, by frequently jumping, somersaulting, and flipping.Bleach anime; Episode 124 Her skill in swordsmanship alone allowed her to take a Hollowfied captain-level combatant with only her sealed Zanpakutō.Bleach anime; Episode 210 Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: She is quite agile and flexible and was willing to fight Ichigo as a Hollow with a combination of hand to hand and swordsmanship, which suggests she has good hand-to-hand combat skills.Bleach anime; Episode 124 Flash Steps Expert: Lisa is fast enough to have arrived at the site of the investigation when leaders of the 9th Division went missing around the same time as the captains that were sent to investigate.Bleach manga; Chapter -101, page 1 Enhanced Speed: Her speed is considerable and she regularly uses it to supplement her swordsmanship skill.Bleach anime; Episode 124 & 210 Immense Spiritual Power: Being a Vizard, Lisa possesses a dual-type spiritual energy, part Shinigami and part Hollow. Zanpakutō : Lisa's Zanpakutō is considerably longer than most; resembling a nōdachi with a dark blue hilt wrapping and a square tsuba with two rectangular attachments on two ends. *'Shikai': Its Shikai command is . With this command, her nōdachi transforms into a exceptionally-long spear with a blade, reminiscent of that of a Shaolin spade (a fanned-out blade with a silver outer edge), on one end and a heavy ball on its other end that increases her hitting power. This allows the bladed end to be used much like an axe, and the weighted end to be used as a smashing implement.Bleach manga; Chapter 375, page 15-16 :Shikai Special Ability: Unknown *'Bankai': Not Yet Achieved Hollowfication Hollow Mask: Her Hollow mask is lozenge-shaped with a cross-shaped opening, instead of a mouth and eye slits. However, the horizontal opening allows her to see in front of her.Bleach manga; Chapter 366, page 2-3 *'Power Augmentation': While wearing the mask, Lisa's Hollow powers supplement her Shinigami powers, giving her a vast increase in both strength and speed. :Enhanced Speed: While wearing her Hollow mask, Lisa has shown that she can move much more quickly, demonstrated when she moved past a Menos Grande while cutting it multiple times within mere moments.Bleach manga; Chapter 366, page 13 :Enhanced Strength: While wearing her Hollow mask, Lisa has shown that she can cut through a Menos Grande using her sword with only one hand.Bleach manga; Chapter 366, page 12-13 Appearance in other media Lisa appears in Bleach: Heat the Soul (series), she wields her unreleased Zanpakutō. Trivia *Both Lisa and her former captain, Shunsui Kyōraku, are ambidextrous. *In the anime version of Turn Back the Pendulum, the anime incorrectly calls her the "Vice-Captain of the 9th Division." Quotes *(To Shunsui Kyōraku) "What did you want me to do? It's Human nature to be curious about secrets!" *(To Shunsui) "Just lay there!! I'll show you how strong I've gotten!" *"The enemy of my enemy is my friend. That's all the reason we need." References Navigation de:Lisa Yadōmaru es:Lisa Yadōmaru Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami Lieutenants Category:Vizard Category:Female Category:Former Shinigami Lieutenants Category:Exiled Shinigami